gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Faggio
Yes (GTA VC, GTA SA and HD Universe) Parked (GTA LCS and GTA VCS) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = TBOGT |modelname = faggio (All games) faggio2 (TBoGT and GTA V) |handlingname = MOPED (3D Universe) FAGGIO (HD Universe) |textlabelname = FAGGIO (All games) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Faggio (pronounced FAH•jee•oh) is a motor scooter, meant to parody the Vespa and Piaggio scooter lineup. It has appeared in every game since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (except Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars). It is manufactured by Principe in Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe The Faggio's appearance remained virtually unchanged between GTA Vice City to GTA Vice City Stories, being based on a . ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The classic Faggio does not appear in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned, but a modern counterpart was instead used for both games as a result of the game's settings. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Faggio (named Faggio Ultra in the beta) returns, retaining its classic appearance from the 3D Universe, but with a circular headlight and features exotic seat covers in purple velvet, or with leopard or zebra skin patterns. This version now has a single tailight and is placed on the lower side of the rear end. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Faggio remains unchanged and is now manufactured by Principe. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Powered by a small engine, the Faggio is the slowest and the most low-powered motorcycle in each of the four games in which the vehicle appears, but makes up for this with its excellent maneuverability, acceleration, and lightweight. In GTA LCS, however, the Faggio seems to have better performance, with its top speed second only to the Freeway, but the acceleration remains the same. The Faggio is stated to weight 350kg in all 3D Universe games. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Faggio has better acceleration and top speed than it does in other games (this only works if one push the left analog stick forward 1/4 from the middle). 3D Universe Overview ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Although the Faggio is cosmetically different than the modern version, both performs exacly the same and shares the same engine sound. The Faggio has a powerful engine coupled to a CVT drivetrain (despite shifting gears), its handling has been greatly changed and improved top speed, thus it is no longer a slow motorbike in the game. The Faggio is unusually the easiest vehicle to use when performing long wheelies, possibly due to its high center of gravity and shorter wheelbase compared to other motorbikes in the game. When at top speed, the Faggio can slowly outrun any heavy motorcycles, particularly choppers such as the Zombie, the Freeway or the Hellfury. GTA IV Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, its performance is now extremely poor compared to the previous renditions. Acceleration is average, but are very lacking when compared with the modern variant from GTA IV. As expected from its weak engine, top speed is mediocre, and the vehicle lacks sufficient torque and acceleration to even climb moderately steep inclines. Handling is precise, but this could be a problem at high speeds where stability is favored over sharp handling. The vehicle's open air design leaves the player vulnerable to gunfire, and the fact that the player can easily be knocked off of the bike makes it a very poor choice for a getaway vehicle. This performance traits makes the Faggio returns as the slowest motorcycle again. The sound of the vehicle's 'engine' sounds almost electrical, yet still possesses a CVT gearbox. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Faggio-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = 48.289619% |rsc_acceleration = 25% |rsc_braking = 13.333334% |rsc_traction = 48.484848% }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Faggio-GTAV-Front.png|A Faggio in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Faggio-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Faggio on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Gun Runner - An infinite number of gang members will chase you during the whole mission. They approach in groups of four, riding Faggios. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Stop the Press - Ned Burner uses a Faggio to escape while Toni chasing him on another parked one. Both of them have unique colors. Ned's has a yellow color and Toni's has a light blue color. Both of them can be saved in a garage after the mission. Notable Owners *Ken Rosenberg *Ned Burner owns a unique yellow Faggio as seen in Stop the Press. *Bernie Crane owns a pink Faggio. *The Hater *Trevor Philips, though this only appears during his random switch scenes stalking another Faggio driver, since it never spawns outside of any of his safehouses. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *By a skip, a block away from safe houses in Vice Point, Vice City. *The alley next to Ken Rosenberg's office in Ocean Beach, Vice City. *Near a bench not far behind the Police Station in Washington Beach. *Sometimes is found parked behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos. *East Beach, Los Santos. *Near Burger Shot in Redsands East, Las Venturas (starts courier mission). *Missionary Hill, San Fierro. *El Corona, Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Outside the FIDL supermarket in Portland View, Portland *AMCo. Petroleum Company in Trenton, Portland. *In an alley in Chinatown with steps bringing you to the roof, Portland (Starts Scooter Shooter). *Near Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island. *Near the Liberty City Community College at Liberty Campus, Staunton Island. *Can be obtained during mission "Stop the Press". ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. in Vice Point, Vice City. *Next to a small trailer east of the Vice Point Police Station in Vice Point. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Parked in a fenced-in parking lot on Topaz Street between Exeter and Denver Avenue, Northern Middle Park. *Can also be found parked across the street from Luis' Apartment. *Spawns commonly when the player is driving a Stretch. *Spawns at the Francis International Airport parking lot when driving in a Ripley. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $5,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *When the player switches to Trevor, he can be riding one and stalking another Faggio driver while randomly shouting "scooter brothers". **It also appears with Trevor's custom license plate and the worn red color. *They are commonly found around Mirror Park. *Two unique colored ones can be found at the gate of the Richman Mansion in Richman. Trivia General *"Faggio" is Italian for "beech". However, the name is presumably a portmanteau of "faggot" and Piaggio, given the inferior performance of the scooter in comparison to other bikes. *Excluding its variants, the Faggio is the one of the three scooter motorcycles in the series along with Mod Scooter and Ventoso and becomes one of the longest-running vehicles throughout the GTA history. *The Faggio also appeared in Bully and it shares the design of the HD Universe rendition, even though Bully was released 4 years before The Ballad of Gay Tony. This may mean Rockstar reused this model for TBoGT. Like many cars in the game, it lacks an official name, but it is easily recognizable. 3D Universe *In GTA San Andreas, the Faggio's right turn blinker lights up as though it was a brake light, along with the actual brake light above it. *The Faggio and Freeway are the only vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories that are only available in black. *The files will reveal that the Faggio has actually three gears instead of one. However, there are no gear changing sounds or animations in the game, likely due to its poor speed disabling it to even change into another gear by normal means. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *GTA V's rendition of the Faggio's description on Southern San Andreas Super Autos is a reference to the real Vespa's common association with hipster culture. *Before Update 1.06, the Faggio was listed on Southern San Andreas Super Autos as the Pegassi Faggio. However, the manufacturer was then changed to Principe. This may be done because Lamborghini or Ducati in real life does not create scooters. Although, when riding the Faggio with the 1.06 update, it still is named the Pegassi Faggio, so it may be a glitch or just an oversight to change the name. **However, in the Bikers update, the Faggio Mod is listed on the website and in the in-game text as manufactured by Pegassi, which suggests the original Faggio manufacturer listing on the website is in error. *The Faggio's poor performance in GTA V is likely an accurate representation to its real-life counterpart. The classic Vespa are widely known for its heavy weight, resulting in sluggish acceleration and it takes a long time to reach high speeds, however it makes up with better handling and durability. *The fact that the Faggio commonly spawns in in Mirror Park, a neighbourhood popular with Hipsters, reflects the fact that in real life, the Vespa has gained renewed popularity amongst young adults. *In GTA Online, it can be selected in a race as a "Utility" vehicle despite being a motorcycle, most likely due to its poor performance, being comparable to the Caddy and Fieldmaster. See Also *Faggio Mod - Mod counterpart. *Faggio Sport - Modern counterpart, formerly named Faggio. *Mod Scooter - GTA London equivalent. *Pizza Boy *Noodle Boy *Ventoso - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories equivalent. Navigation }} de:Faggio es:Faggio pl:Faggio Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Principe Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class